Bathroom Affair
by PleasureHorseGirl
Summary: When Katie is picked for a quest and has to go without Travis. How far will he go to go with her? Based off a true story that happened at our school. Percabeth/Tratie!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay just to tell you guys this isn't my story it one of my best friend's she wanted me to post it for her. I hope you like it. **

Travis's POV Travis was p'd off. Katie barley even knew Leo, and now she had to go on some stupid quest with Annabeth and Percy to save his sorry butt. Of course Travis had tried to get in on the quest, too, but Chiron said Katie had to go because he was last seen at a farm in Cleveland, Ohio.

Chiron's been vague about as to why he was there in the first place. But this is Katie's first quest. So she was excited, which kind of bothered Travis. Would she rather go on a quest to save a stranger than cuddle up with Travis watching the sunset? But in a way he understood she wanted to prove a daughter of Demeter could be as much help as Annabeth or Percy. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

Still he stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill watching the white van disappear down the road. He stood there a few minutes making sure nobody was watching, then he bolted to a near by tree were he hid his backpack full of supplies. Then he sprinted down the road after the white van. Travis knew he was fast but not that fast, so as soon he got into a small town, he went to a nearby parking lot.

He found a cherry red muscle car. He knew it was probably be locked so he took the antenna of the hood and stuck it through the crack in the window and the locked clicked up. Travis took the antenna out and proceeded to hot wire the car.

As soon as Travis had the car running he pulled onto the highway behind the white van.

After an hour had passed the van pulled into a Greyhound bus station and the trio piled out. Travis parked the car next to a brokr down bus. Grinning to himself walked over next to a car car beside the three demigods and crouched down so he wouldn't be seen. He started eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I think I'll go get so snacks while we wait." Katie said, her voice still full of excitement which made Travis frown. Travis heard light footsteps move away.

Travis got up, made sure the other two weren't looking. And ran after her.

Hers the first chapter of my friend Mckenzie's story hope you like it she worked really so please review.

~Emilee


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter's extremly short I'm sorry but I'm lazy sooooo.**

Katie hurried inside- she didn't want the bus to come early and Annabeth and Percy to leave her. So when she got to the snack machine, beside the bathroom, her hands fumbled with the change.

When she finally got the change in the machine and the bag of combos out of the machine, she heard someone whisper her name. at first she thought it was Percy until the voice whispered her name again. " I must be going crazy!" Katie muttered to herself.

"Katie Katie' The voice said again. Katie walked a little ways down the hall and stopped in front of the bathroom. Strong hands grabbed her and jerked her back into the girls bathroom. Katie thrashed and tried to scream but the hand covered her mouth. Katie stopped and gasped when she saw….!

**I'm started to do this thing on the ends of Mckenzie's chapters because she likes this guy (Brandon) but he has a girlfriend and I'm tring to get them together. Anyways I'm going to tell what I did to them today. Well we were in Science class and we were sitting at a table and Brandon walked by and I pushed Mckenzie's face in his crotch. He walked around saying "SHE TOUCHED IT." That cracked me up. I also do it to my other friend Fayth she likes Dylan I do the same thing.**

~Emilee


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its taken so long I'm kind of sick so I didn't feel like updating.I promise its longer!**

_Katie stopped thrashing as she turned and saw_...

Travis looking back at her. " I'm sorry! Did I scare you?" He asked. "Nooooo not really." Katie answered very sarcastically.**AN:Mckenzie is very sarcastic.** "Sorry I had to come I could't - just" He was cut of by the sound of a flushing toliet. Travis grabbed Katie by the hand and led her into the big stall in the back of the bathroom. He closed and locked the door behind them, and waited for the woman's footsteps to dissapear**.(Yeah a man's in the girls bathroom)**

Then walked over to Katie next ot the bathroom wall." As I was saying...I couldn't just stay there not knowing what was going on with you. If you were safe or not?" Travis whispered, " I couln't live if anything happened to you." Katie eyes got misty and she threw her arms around him. "I love you, Travis." Katie whispered. "I love you, too" Travis said. With that she attacked him with a kiss so wild and unexpected, Travis slamed into the wall behind him. Though he didn't give any sign if discomfort, he adjusted quickly to the kiss.

Travis turned and pushed Katie up agaisnt the wall where he was a second ago. Katie let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure as she pulled back. She saw Travis grinning and couldn't help but giggle. Katie was leaning in again but she heard a familar voice say,"Katie are you in here?" it was Annabeth. Katie bit her lip to stop a curse. Not from losing track of time but being interrupted. Travis frowned and sighed. They pulled away from there embrace and opened the door. Katie heard Annabeth's footsteps getting closer. "Travis what are you doing here? Is Katie in there?" She asked.

**Ok guys another thing I did. **

**Well Mckenzie was standing in front of Brandon and my sister pushed her into him and he hugged her. The Fayth asked Dylan (guy she likes) to ask Brandon out for her. Brandon said not right but mayde later. Dylan said" give him a week" I thought it was funny but my sister told me what happen cause i didn't do to school. **

**You guys could tell me which you lke better Fayth and Dylan or Brandon And Mckenzie?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo guys! SO I told you this was based off a true story. Well if you have read the story then you know about my friends. This is about Fayth and Dylan. **

Well every time Dylan goes to the bathroom Fayth does to and the bathrooms are right nrxt to each other not to mention the janitors closet just down the hall. So when Dylan came back from the bathroom I asked him if they were having a bathroom affiar. So now everytime Dylan goes to the bathroom he motions for Fayth to come with him!

**OK back to Mckenzie and Brandon. Today at school they played truth or dare.(i was sick so didn't go) Brandon was dared to hug Mckenzie and turn around to (our janiter) and say "this is freaking awesome". Also my friend Jassica my Mckenzie touch Brandon's critch again but with her hand this time.!**

**~Emilee**


End file.
